1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board, and more particularly to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical printed circuit board is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 and comprises a polyester film 1 having a printed circuit 11 provided thereon, and a cover layer 2 manually adhered to the polyester film 1 for covering the printed circuit 11. The circuit is exposed and may spoil the appearance of the circuit board.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional printed circuit boards.